


Cute

by SharkOfDoom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, au where yamaguchi's shorter i guess??, fluff?, just teenagers being teenagers man, ooc af because this was based off a conversation with me and my crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkOfDoom/pseuds/SharkOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really cute."</p><p>"Elaborate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

"You're really cute."

"Elaborate."

"You're really tall and-"

"So tall equals cuteness now?"

"Well, no, but like," Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his ear, a nervous quirk of his. "Compared to me you're like...ya know"

Tsukishima tilted his head slightly.

"We have like this cute height difference."

"So what you're saying is we look cute together."

Yamaguchi let out a small giggle. "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"So I'm only cute when I'm around you."

"No! That's not what I mean. There are other things about you that are cute."

"Like what?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes are just brown."

"They're not _just_ brown!" The freckled boy wavered his arms around dramatically. "They're great and pretty! They're a better brown than mine because they're not black like the void of eternal suffering. They're lighter and shinier and kinda look yellowish. Like that one rock/gem/jewl thing."

"'Rock/gem/jewl thing'. Nice."

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi said with a smile on his face. He wasn't gonna let this asshole ruin his compliments. "And your hair is so soft and shiny and pretty!"

"Gay."

"Fuck off! And your smile is honestly the best thing I've ever seen it lightens my day-"

"Even more gay."

"Shut up! Suck my dick-"

"I don't think i can fit something so small in there-oW! Okay, christ, I'll stop."

"Anyway, you're smile is really nice it's like the cutest thing I've ever seen 10/10 would look at again."

"..."

"..."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah... that's all I can think of atm."

"While you did do a great job at pointing out a lot of my good traits in the gayest way possible, you missed one very key detail."

"Oh?"

"You forgot to mention my superb ass."

"' _Superb_ '?" Yamaguchi looked behind Tsukishima and squinted.

"Oh, fuck off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo! This was based off of a conversation with me and my crush so that's why it's so ooc. Everything said were actual words exchanged between me and the tall bae except for when yama describes tsukki's eyes bc my crush's eyes are more grey than yellow lmao. Yes even "atm" was said like that because i'm a meme who is n the internet too much.


End file.
